The Lake of Misery
by Commet
Summary: Well, it's my version of how Remus got bitten and stuff. My first fic, and if you ask me, it's pretty good!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Lake Of Misery

"Mum! We're going down to the lake!" I yelled as my friends Peggy and Julian and I raced out of the house.

"Alright! But be back before dark, Remus!" Called my mother through the open window.

We dashed across the dirt road towards the woods, on the other side of which lay the wolf lake. I've been doing this (dashing across the road and through those thick woods in which you couldn't two feet ahead of yourself) for all eight years I've ever walked on this planet.

Out neighborhood was one of that safest in town. The were absolutely NO dangerous creatures in the woods, muggle OR magic. No werewolves or giant spiders. No bears or just plain wolfs. And all the neighbors were extremely friendly, so you didn't worry about someone putting a curse on your kid for having a loud party the night before. It was considered paradise!

SPLASH! I jumped into the cool, summer waters of the wolf lake. Why it was called the wolf lake, was a mystery to us all. One that we always tried to solve. There were never any wolfs here, not in out generation, at least. At it was shaped more like a blob that you could imagine to be anything but a wolf. There were stories that the first werewolf had been born by this lake, that that's why it's been named that. Or that long ago this forest was roamed ONLY by wolfs. But no one knew that _real _answer.

"Hey! Remus! Julian! Watch this!" Called Peggy, who was standing on the top branch of a black tree that was lazingly leaning over the water. "One! Two! THREE!!" She dived, but at the same moment, Julian pushed me to the side and I was the one who ended up breaking Peggy's fall.

"Ouch!" She cried. Hysterical laugher broke between us, enough to scare all the wolves that ever roamed to forest. 

"I wish _every_ day was summer vacation!" Said Julian as we calmed down.

"But then you'd have nothing to wait the whole year!"

Shadows were beginning to fall, but we still stayed at he lake, enjoying ourselves, seeing who could hold their breath the longest, or who had more nerve then other by diving from higher and higher branches. I remember this as the best times of my childhood. I was only eight, and had no worries in my life. I had nothing to hide. No big decisions to make. Sometimes I wish I could go back to this careless time.

As the sky turned from scarlet to darkish blue, Peggy noticed the time.

"We should go back." She said. "It's getting dark."

"You scared?" Asked Julian, looking as serious as ever even though he was just teasing.

"No…"

"Then why bother?!" I yelled as Julian and I grabbed her feet and pulled her down.

"Very funny." She mumbled, coughing. "C'mon. We gotta go back."

"Fine, fine…" 

We climbed out and started making out way back, taking as slowly as possible, to enjoy the moment and to irritate Peggy. It's usually a thirty minuet walk, twenty-three minuet run, back to my house. By not, it was completely dark, if not for the moon that was lighting our way. Suddenly, we herd a near by bush ruffle.

"What was that?" Asked Peggy, turning around.

"Probably a rabbit." Replied Julian. We stopped.

"Let's go see!"

We walked over, and herd a soft whining sound. Rabbits don't whine, do they?" But we weren't worried. Lightwood was the safest place in England! I moved a wide leaf aside to see what was hiding behind the bush.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Cried Peggy.

It was cute. A little puppy, curled up in a ball, it's eyes filled with sadness, was looking up at us.

"I wonder how it got here."

"Probably got lost. No one would abandon a cutie like this."

"Let's take it home!" I suggested. I leaned forward to pick it up. It snapped.

"OUCH!" I cried.

"Remus, are you ok?

"Yeah. It bit me." I watched the blood run down my finger.

"Let's hurry up." 

~

"Mum! Dad! Look what we found!" I yelled, kicking the door open and dashing into the house, holding the puppy up in the air.

"Remus! How many times have I told you not to bring stray animals into the house!"

"It's alright, Mum. It's only a dog."

"Yes, Sarah." Said my dad looking up from the book that he was reading. "Remus is going to put him outside right now, aren't you Remus?"

"Well… I was wondering if we could keep? Please?"

"Remus! You know you sister is allergic to dogs." Suddenly, my dad jumped from his chair, and ran over to me, muttering, "oh my god…oh no…"

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Sarah, goodness, Sarah… Snout turned down. Teeth larger. Ears pointing in… Goodness, Sarah…" My mother made a squeaking noise, and jumped out of her chair, too. I didn't understand why? And what was all this mumbling from my dad. I've never before in my eight years on this planet have seen him so scared.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" My dad yelled some weird words, waved his wand, and the puppy I was holding was ripped out of my arms and was shot out of the door. I gave a little scream. "What'd you do that for?!" With another wave of his wand, my dad shot the door. My mother ran over to embrace me.

"Daddy? Mum?"

"Remus, darling, sweetie, please tell me, did that puppy by any chance bite you?" She asked standing up.

"Well, it did, but it didn't hurt at all! It was just my finger, and it was really scared! Can I go get it now? It's really cold outside!" My mother fell on the floor in a faint. My dad looked like someone had died. "Mum! Mummy! Mummy, are you ok?!"

"Remus, go to bed. We'll talk in the morning…" 

A/N: Well, here it is. My first fan fic ever! And I actually think it's pretty good, too. Please review. I MIGHT make this a series. Depends on weather you guys like it or not. 

Disclaimer: So far, only Remus belongs to JKR. Peggy, Julian, And Remus's family are all MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Lake of Misery

Part 2

Yes, that faithful day, that seemed to be just like any other day, when Peggy, Julian and I went to the lake I had become a werewolf. Mum first cried a lot, dad just sat there and looked grave. Nothing he said worked to make her feel better, so I just stayed out of her sight, because whenever she'd see me, she's burst into tears. 

"Dad! I'm going to see Peggy!" I called. Not getting a reply, I took that as a yes.

I walked out of the house and headed towards the opposite side of the subdivision, where my friend lived. I needed a friend right now. Julian didn't seem home, and none of my other classmates lived a walking distance from my house. As a narrowed their house, I herd an angry voice in the back yard. I knew in would be wrong to eavesdrop, but my curiosity overtook me.

"I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING AROUND A WAREWOLF!!!"

"But daddy! I can't just _abandon_ him! He's going through enough already! Daddy, and he's really nice, and caring, and kind…"

"JUST LIKE THE WOLF THAT BIT HIM! HE'S DANGEROUS, PEGINNA! DANGEROUS! AND I'M AM NOT GOING TO HAVE SOME WEREWOLF BE EVEN_CLOSE_ TO MY DAUGHER!!!"

I stopped dead. My eyes filled with tears. I wasn't _dangerous_, was I? I would never hurt Peggy, or anyone! And it wasn't my fault that I got bitten. I just didn't know!

With a great sob, I turned around and ran the other way as fast as I could. My face was soaked with tears. I ran through the woods, nearly poking my eyes out, but not caring the slightest bit, to the lake. The wolf lake.

The next day, about a week after the incident, I awoke to a sound of hammering. I got dresses, walked down stairs, greeted my parents (Mum didn't cry anymore), and looked out the window. What I saw made my heart sink and my eyes water. Surrounding the woods, was an endless metal fence, with spikes on the top. Every twenty feel, there would be a huge sign saying, "WEREWOLF! BEWAERE! NO TRASSPASSING!"

"I'm so sorry, honey…" Said my mother. Valerie, my sister, looked up at my with her huge, sad, brown eyes. 

"Awe you gonna cwy, Wemus?" She asked, feeling truly sorry for me. I sank down in a chair and took at piece of toast, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head. Why was this happening to me?

But, alas, that wasn't the end of my worries. Things were going to get worse. I remember my first transformation clear as it was yesterday.

"Mum, my stomach feels funny."

"Remus, come on." Said my mother, looking ill and tiered. Her eyes were red. She had been crying again. "Well go for a walk." I got up from the arm chair that I was curled up in with a book and followed her out. I've been going a lot of reading these past day, since all my friends were either forbidden to see me of were frightened of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched her pick up an old quilt, a rope, and Valerie's plush bear.

"Where're going to the woods." 

"Mummy, why are we going into the Wolf Wood?" She didn't reply, just glazed at me sadly. 

"John?"

"Coming, darling." Said my dad as he took my hand and lead me outside. My mum kissed me and went back into the house.

"Remus, I want you to listen to me and do exactly what I say, understood?" I nodded. I was feeling very sick. We were in the middle of the woods my the Wolf Lake. My father looked worried

"Ok. I want you to stand right by this tree. There, put your hand on the trunk. DO NOT move from this spot, got that?" I nodded again. "I'm gonna be back for you in the morning." He turned around and started to walk away. He was going to leave me here. All by myself. He's going to leave me here to die. He's going to abandon me like someone had abandoned that puppy. He didn't love me. He was afraid of me.

"Daddy! Don't leave!"

"It's ok, Remus, I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't leave daddy! Please stay with me! Please daddy!"

"Remus, I'm going to come back in the morning. Keep your hand on the tree. Don't move, Remus." His voice was shaking.

Sudden rage flooded my body, but I kept my hand on the trunk of the tree. Why was he just leaving me here? Why didn't he love me? I was shaking. I didn't know why, though. There was sudden pain in my chest. My heard felt like it would rip out any moment. My head hurt so much. I was so scared. My arms burned. My face ached.

"Daddy! Daddy don't go! Daddy I'm scared!"

"I'll be back for you in the morning, Remus! Keep you hand on the trunk!" He was panicking. He was afraid of me. He was afraid just like everybody else. He was running away!

"DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY!" I screamed. My the words didn't come out. I couldn't see. Everything was black. "Daddy! Daddy!" I couldn't hear my voice. But the smell was there. The smell of cigars that he always smoked. He was running away from me. He was afraid of me!

I jerked my hand from the tree. I had to catch up with him. He was running away! I leaped. I could smell the tobacco he always smoked. I ran. My ears were pounding. Everything was black. My body hurt. Then I felt it. Blood. I could smell blood. I could taste blood. I needed that blood. I couldn't control myself. I leaped again. Now I felt the blood for real. I smelled the blood. I saw the blood. I wasn't scared anymore.

A/N: Well, apparently I decided to do a part two. Yup, this is gonna be a sorta life story thing. And to explain the last part, he did turn into a werewolf, if you didn't get it. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own everybody but Remus!!!


End file.
